


Subyek, Obyek

by yucc



Series: juhaku week 2015 [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day #2, JuHaku Week, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Mild Gore, Prompt: Valentine and Fate, Romance, Suspense, for challenge Crack Pairing Celebration
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judar dan Hakuryuu memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk terjebak bersama setiap Valentine tiba.</p><p>untuk <i>challenge</i> <b>Crack Pairing Celebration</b> dari <i>Hime Hoshina</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subyek, Obyek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/gifts).



**Disklaimer:**

  * **Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic** adalah karya  _Ohtaka Shinobu_  yang diserialisasikan di  _Weekly Shounen Sunday_  dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh  _Shogakukan_  serta animasinya dibuat oleh  _A-1 Pictures._
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Hari ini adalah hari Valentine, dan Hakuryuu pulang kerja lebih awal dari biasanya.

Selagi sempat, dan harus ia akui, mungkin karena ini sedang Valentine, maka Hakuryuu menggerakkan kakinya yang sebenarnya sudah lumayan letih untuk berjalan ke dapur. Sesekali tidak ada salahnya untuk mengganti makanan pesan antar dengan masakannya sendiri, _toh_ , ia juga sedang rindu dengan kompor, panci, dan sayuran di kulkas.

Hakuryuu tahu kalau mungkin akan sia-sia saja ia memasak untuk dua orang, karena jadwal datang dan pergi _orang itu_ yang sporadis, tapi tetap saja seolah sudah jadi memori otot, ia membuatkan porsi untuk penghuni kedua rumah ini.

Semua menu makan malam telah tertata di meja makan dan siap disantap ketika tiba-tiba deru mobil terdengar dari luar. Hakuryuu tetap tenang duduk di kursi makan, menunggu satu orang lagi mengisi kekosongan rumah. Bunyi-bunyi dari arah garasi, kunci yang diputar untuk membuka, derit pintu yang tertutup, juga suara halus kaki telanjang yang memijak lantai langsung mengusir keheningan. Si pria berambut biru gelap masih bergeming di tempat, tanpa sedikit pun niat beranjak, dan membiarkan dirinya ditemukan di ruang makan.

Hari ini adalah hari Valentine, dan, _wow_ , ternyata Judar pulang malam ini.

(Oh, tentu saja, sebab Judar memang _harus_ pulang malam ini.)

Judar tidak langsung menghampiri Hakuryuu di meja makan, tapi memilih untuk menuju kamar mandi terlebih dahulu. Hakuryuu sudah bisa menebaknya, _tidak masalah_ , karena ia pun tidak mau terganggu sebelum makan.

Bila ini adalah dirinya sepuluh tahun yang lalu, mungkin Hakuryuu akan kebingungan setengah mati melihat Judar yang berlama-lama tak membuka mulut barang satu kali pun. Sayang, sepuluh tahun telah membuatnya mengabaikan trivia seperti rekor terlama Judar tidak bicara sepanjang gerbong kereta api saat bertemu dengannya, atau fakta bahwa senyum Judar bukan senyum yang sama dengan yang pria di hadapannya sunggingkan sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Hakuryuu hanya tertawa dalam hati _, oh, betapa waktu memang telah mengubah semua orang_ , dan mengulas senyum di wajah.

“Selamat makan, Sayang.”

Senyum Judar berubah jadi seringai tajam, kemudian sebuah tanggapan keluar, “Kau mau coba menggodaku lagi, Ha-ku-ryuu?”

“Eh, apakah aku pernah gagal menggodamu?”

Judar tertawa keras, “Seperti yang kuduga dari pasangan hidupku.”

Pria dengan luka bakar di bagian kiri wajahnya itu memutar bola mata, lalu mulai menyendok sup yang ia buat. “Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, perbaharuilah kosa katamu, Judar. Menjijikkan sekali untuk didengar.”

Mata merah Judar menyala gembira, tak peduli dengan sarkasme dari pria yang tengah duduk di depannya.

“Oh, ayolah. Kita memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk terjebak dengan satu sama lain. Tidak perlu bertingkah seolah kau mau bercerai begitu, Hakuryuu.”

Hakuryuu mengangkat sebelah alis, menghentikan mengunyah wortel dan memutuskan untuk langsung menelan.

“Bagaimana kalau aku memang mau bercerai?”

“Pffft. Sudah kubilang, ini takdir kita untuk terjebak berdua. Kau tidak mungkin mau bercerai dariku, Hakuryuu.”

Iris biru bertemu pandang dengan iris merah, lalu tawa pecah dari sang pria bermata biru.

“Ya, ya, kau benar, Judar. Tidak mungkin. Aku terjebak bersamamu karena takdir terkutuk ini.”

Judar mulai makan, kemudian dengan mulut yang masih penuh ia bicara lagi, “Sesekali berkatalah dengan nada yang menggambarkan bahwa kau sungguh senang menikahiku. Hmm, mungkin kau bisa menggunakan nada saat kau merintih di bawahku, Hakuryuu?”

Ren Hakuryuu sepuluh tahun yang lalu mungkin akan langsung melempar garpu ke muka Judar, meski sesungguhnya Ren Hakuryuu yang sekarang juga masih merasakan dorongan untuk menancapkan alat makan itu ke wajah mulus Judar.

“Brengsek kau, Judar.”

“Ah, aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Hakuryuu.”

Kedua pria berbeda warna mata tersebut menghabiskan makan malam mereka dengan relatif hening, hanya beberapa kata ditukarkan di tengah makan. Hakuryuu membiarkan Judar membereskan piring dan mencuci, sesuai jadwal yang telah mereka atur bersama.

“—Oi, Hakuryuu, hadiah Valentine-mu ada di sofa ruang tengah.”

Tidak membuang waktu lama, pria berambut biru gelap itu segera melangkah ke ruang tengah. Di sana ia menemukan sebuah kotak yang cukup besar, dan segera saja ia angkat tutupnya.

Hakuryuu tersenyum begitu lebar melihat isinya, _sesuai yang ia harapkan selama ini_ , mungkin sudah sepantasnya Judar mendapat penghargaan atas kerja briliannya.

“Buka kulkas bagian atas, Judar. Aku membuatkanmu pencuci mulut.”

Pria beriris biru itu bisa mendengar kulkas yang dibuka cepat-cepat, _grasak-grusuk_ yang ditimbulkan kemudian, dan dapat melihat puding buah persik dengan saus cokelat telah terhidang di meja, begitu ia membalik badan. Hakuryuu berjalan menyusul Judar dan kembali duduk di meja makan, di sebelah Judar.

Judar tersenyum sangat lebar, senyum yang kali ini mirip dengan senyum penuh kebebasan yang ia selalu pasang sepuluh tahun lalu, lalu meraih wajah Hakuryuu dan mencumbu bibir pria berambut biru gelap di sampingnya.

“Selamat hari Valentine, Ha-ku-ryuu Sayang~” bisik Judar di telinga Hakuryuu, sebelum akhirnya memfokuskan perhatian sepenuhnya pada pencuci mulut menggoda buatan Hakuryuu.

“Ya, ya, selamat hari Valentine, Judar.”

Sang pria dengan luka bakar di wajah membiarkan senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya, dan bertopang pipi memandangi Judar menghabiskan puding persik darinya.

Perihal kemeja hitam Judar yang bersimbah darah atau anyir yang pasti ditimbulkan dari mesin cuci baru akan ia pikirkan esok hari.

—

Di sofa ruang tengah, ada sebuah kotak yang telah terangkat tutupnya, memperlihatkan jelas potongan kepala utuh seorang wanita yang lebih dikenal dengan julukan Penyihir, atau yang benama asli _Ren Gyokuen_.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini! :)


End file.
